georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SodaCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to George Lopez Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cecelia Lopez page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Changes Since I can see there are no administrators on the wiki, there are ways to change that. I have a few suggestions to improve the wiki (beyong that of simple editing). I'm not sure if you have the means or permission to make the change. 1). I think the sidebar is sort choppy and amateurish. Not your fault at all, just the design of the wiki as it is right now. I think the format should be more like this: Navigation' Main Page (same as the one now called 'George Lopez Wiki') Recent changes (convenient to see what's going on, as oppose to 'lastest activity' Random Page (would allow you to access a random page) Participate Contributor Portal (would explain everything users can do to contribute) FAQ Help Forums (we should start a forums page! I don't know why one doesn't exist) Other Select language (of course we would need translators) Of course the final version would look more concise, and there would have to be category pages for all of this. 2). There should be something like copyright reviewers/admins to make sure there is no plagarism. That would avoid any legal issues. 3). (aside), I would like to propose the possibility of advertizing the site (once it gets into better shape). I could do this by adding links to the site under all George Lopez related articles on wikipedia. 4). I also don't know if I love the idea of connecting through facebook because of privacy issues. But I guess that's okay. These are a few of many ideas. Let me know what you think. I guess you're the 'admin' on the site right now :) Thanks, Nick Lewis 05:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) 'Hey' Hey, my name is Dillon, and I watch George Lopez every day. I found this site months ago, but didn't edit because I thought that the community was dead. Now that youand Nick are here we can re-build it. I thought we should also request to wikia that this Wiki's wiki-creator's rights should be handed over to you and me and Nick should become admins. Thanks, Chewiki 03:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights I noticed you created a page for Wiki Users: Rights Requests. I like the concept, but there are no bureacrats now, as far as I know. Did Dillon receieve owndership/admin/bureacratic rights yet? No, I was just adding it for when we did. I'm sure that the Community Central will give Dillon the rights, there's an agreement on his talk page that he left a link there. Once they do, it'll be up to us who gets more rights. After that, we can grow the Wiki faster. If you work on another Wiki, try putting a link to this one on your user page, a good idea would be like the Community Central, or a crowded one like Twilight Wiki. More people will come to the Wiki, depending on wether they like the show or not. We might get users who are very good, and fell they should become an admin, where they can leave their request on the page. Here's the link to check what C.C. says: Community Central Requests Jenny Vincent♣ 22:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) George Lopez Forum Hey, I just wanted to say that nick made a forum and wanted you to register. Here it is. :I figured it would be nice if we had our own forum ;) :::Yeah, but if you don't mind, I'll stick to the Wiki? Sorry, it's just, I get really busy on Wikia. Jenny Vincent♣ 16:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::But once we get more people to join the wiki, and the forums become flooded (hopefully), we'll need moderators. Whoa sorry I was jokin' around.I guess that was too had though.UltimateDude127 23:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hay :D It's me Alice :3, *hugs* Christmas Punch, I Only Have Eyes For You, & Girl Fight 1. Can you help us edit Christmas Punch? 2. In Girl Fight, Carmen wanted to be cleaned off before her sweatshirt from all this blood, and in I Only Have Eyes for You, Max needed his shirt cleaned off from all this blood. 3. Also, In I Only Have Eyes For You, When George asked Angie what hospital Max is at, We couldn't hear the name of the hospital. ::I'll help in Christmas Punch, but those arent exactly trivial points. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I will accept admin rights for the George Lopez Wikia page. I will accept admin rights for the George Lopez Wikia Page. Kyleigh Elisabeth Heredia 23:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC)KyleighElisabeth Heredia Administrative Rights Hi Jenny. I want to express to you my concern with giving out administrative rights. I notice that user's just need to make a few edits before they are granted administrative permissions. Being an administrator means two things: That you contribute to the site, and that you have an understanding of the wiki rules and are willing to prevent vandalism. Administrators are very much a representation of the site. I do wish I could be here to contribute more often, but I mainly just check from time to time to make sure things are alright ;). At the very least, please email the other Bureaucrats before making such decisions. Thanks, Nick Lewis 23:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quotes from Christmas Punch What did Carmen say after "When Max turns 16?" And What did their mother say to Max after "Christmas is coming up?" Hey Hey! I just wanted to express how proud I am of you and Nick Lewis and I. Look at this site! It's slowly building up into a thriving community! Good job!\\ I also really missed you :) Chewiki 00:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC)